


Changmin's Collection

by EloveHo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Jung Yunho, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo
Summary: Yunho is surprised to find out about Changmin's fixation with his butt, and the collection to go with it.





	Changmin's Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English so I apologise for any mistakes in advance (´･_･`)

Jung Yunho thinks after more than fifteen years of being stuck together 20 hours a day he knows Shim Changmin pretty well. His Changdol is a great singer, actor, performer, student, chef, and many other things. 

But definitely not a pervert.

So when he sees the huge stash of form fitting stage costume pants at the back of Changmin's wardrobe, he assumes that they're all Changmin's. 'Aww,' he thinks, 'Changdol really has a soft heart, collecting keepsakes for all these years.' But he also wonders why he's never seen Changmin taking the pants from sets, it should have been easy to notice when they're always on them together.

That's until he sees the pair that he ripped on the SMT stage, the ones that exploded to reveal his very red boxers, those are definitely his. So are the rest of the pants, he realises when he goes through them again, they all are definitely his as well. The pants date back to when there was still five of them, including that pair of silver spandex from their third Japan tour. The super itchy and sweaty pair. 

'Hyung, I thought you went out with Hoojun hyung?' Changmin's voice startles him from behind, he closes the wardrobe door in a hurry and turns back feeling a little awkward, they have been sleeping together (and fucking) for almost a decade now, but having separate apartments shows how much Changmin values personal space.

'I see that you've found my collection.' Changmin is making this sound so casual that Yunho is not sure how he should react. 'What do you mean by your collection?' he settles for. 

'Well, I assume you've figured out that they're yours by now,' Changmin takes a few step closer, 'I wasn't lying when I said that I get starstruck every time I see you dance on stage. In fact I get hard every time I see your ass twist and turn under those fitted fabrics, and when I lie beneath you in Catch Me, the movement of your dick. After all I do have the best spot to look.' 

A few more steps closer. Yunho swallows.

'Of course it would be bad if I start bulging on stage, so I try my best to keep it down, until we get off, and every time I do would steal your pants and jerk off in the bathroom as a little reward for myself.' 

They're almost touching now. 

'Then I would take them back, wash them, tag them, and put them away. There's a folder under each tag number on my computer, of photos of your ass in that pair of pants. I'm a professional like that,' Changmin leans close and breath into his ear, 'u know?'

Yunho back off a little. 

'But why? I mean, you've had access to my ass since 2011, why are you still taking them?' He cannot hide his shock so he uses it to cover the fact that this news interests his groin more than a little. 'Oh my god the cody noonas must think I'm a thief!'

'Maybe because I'm a pervert?' Changmin suggests as he pins Yunho against the wardrobe, 'And relax, I've made sure manager hyung pays for them every time.'

'Manager hyung know as well?' Yunho looks unimpressed now, 'Anything else I should know?'

'Not really, other than you blush real cute ever time you hear about your pant-ripping incident.'

'I do not blush, nor am I cute, Changminnie.' If Changmin sees that Yunho is pouting he is smart enough to not point it out.

'Please stop doing this, it's-' Yunho pretends that he is not still clutching the ripped pair of pants and tries to start scolding. 'It's turning you on.' Changmin concludes.

The silence that follows is only awkward for Yunho, judging by the smirk on Changmin's face.

But if Jung Yunho is good at anything, it's powering through awkwardness. He's ready to make a deal. 'What can I do to stop you from doing this, Changdol.' 

Changmin hates being the receiving end of his hyung's negotiation tone more than anything in the world, but there's no reason to give up this opportunity.

'Maybe if you dance-rip your pants for me in the bedroom, I will consider. I might even change your name on my phone back to The King of Stage.' Anything involving dance is tempting for Yunho, and Changmin know that.

Another silence falls, before Yunho grits his teeth and says yes.

\---

Changmin decides that Yunho can just lip sync to Drop playing on speaker, to make things slightly easier. They then dug through Changmin's wardrobe to find a pair of pants that will be skinny enough for the now super thin Yunho to dance-rip. It's black and not very well made, Changmin is not sure where it came from and believes it may have something to do with Kyuline and too much liquor.

They're all set to go now, Changmin sitting too comfortably on the bed facing a Yunho with only the pants on, standing barefoot on the floor. Behind him are the full length mirrors that are the outside of the wardrobe doors.

Underneath the pants Yunho is wearing a jock strap, because there's no way he is wearing the red boxers, they're a real mood killer, and he is too professional to let his dick flop around after the pants rip. Also because Changmin was the one who decided what he wear and not wear.

When the music begins, Yunho becomes the dance king U-Know with schooled expressions and powerful movement in three seconds flat, the same time it takes for Changmin's dick to go painfully hard against his sweatpants. He moans when the first 'DROP' hits the air.

To SM's costume department's credit, where all the hate was targeted after the incident, or not, this pair of pants ripped much earlier than the ones Yunho wore on stage. It even ripped through the whole inner seam, meaning Yunho had to dance bare legged with two floppy pieces of fabric constantly distracting him. 

U-know Yunho doesn't allow this, U-Know Yunho doesn't allow anything to interfere with his performance. So before Changmin can complain about the view, he rips the whole thing off on beat in the first chorus, with such grace that anyone haven't seen the dance before would think that that's a part of the choreography.

'Wow.' Is the only thing Changmin can blurt out, ears all red and hot.

Yunho's expressions stays the way he's practiced for hundreds of times, it doesn't even waver when Changmin orders him to turn and dance facing the wardrobe so he can see his ass better. He meets Changmin's eyes through the mirror, pupils all blown out and dark with desire, and lick his lips. That has a bigger effect than he anticipated, he sees the shiver down Changmin's spine and the involuntary hip jerk. 

Shim Changmin will never get enough of the sight of Yunho's ass, especially when it's bare and doing squats. He's too thin for there to be much jiggle in his ass when it's taut from all the dance moves, but hell is it still sexy as fuck. The way it clenches and spreads open to the beat, and the glimpses of his hole when the stretches are too violent, all makes Changmin want to shove his face in there and rub around, as well as fucking it so hard sitting becomes a chore for Yunho the next day. His thighs are a spectacle too, so muscular when they flex and pull, but so pliant under his touch. He would knead and pinch and bite into them, even when there's no real sex involved, in the hope to leave marks that stop Yunho from wearing shorts all year round. 

The lewd thoughts Changmin's getting in his mind are so depraved compared to the righteous lyrics, which makes everything just so much hotter. That's Changmin's excuse for having the surprise orgasm and jizzing his pants with a loud moan. He hasn't even taken his dick out for fuck's sake! 

Yunho heard the sound and turns around, sees Changmin's face of pleasure mixed with shock and humiliation and the wet patch between his legs, and gets equally shocked by the situation. Both men didn't expect to see Changmin loose his shit just watching Yunho dancing, and from the bulge in Yunho's jock strap, it's turning him on like hell. Changmin beckons him on to the bed, and kisses him in his still post orgasm haze. Yunho moans and climbs into his lap.

Changmin breaks the kiss when Yunho starts rutting against his thighs. He pats Yunho's butt, 'c'mon, get up, I want to eat you out.'

Yunho decides this is not the time to make remarks about Changmin's early orgasm, and quickly turns over to get on to his hands and knees, and shoves his ass in front of Changmin's face with a grin. Changmin, still sitting against the headboard, grabs and squeezes and bites at the round and bouncy pieces of meat offer to him. The jock strap does not get in the way at all, if anything, it complements Yunho's darker skin nicely, hugging the curves of the thigh muscles as well as the juicy flesh.

When he goes in to suck Yunho's hole, his nose hits the crack first and brings out a burst of laughter from both of them. 

In the second attempt Changmin splayed the cheeks open with his hands first before he digs in. Yunho's hole doesn't smell or taste weird thanks to the enema they so wisely had in advance. 

It just, tastes like Yunho.

Changmin takes some of his cum from his abs to help working into Yunho's hole before it dries on him. It will most certainly not be enough, but the thought of his cum inside Yunho just excite him so much. Then it's a combination of saliva and lube and more cum, and a lot more licking, sucking, and scissoring before Yunho is fully open and writhing and a dripping mess. His butt is now shining from all the liquids, and he feels like his arms are gonna give if Changmin keeps up with this work. But Shim Changmin, like the not-so-little bastard he is, continues. He also moves a hand to toy with the head of Yunho's penis through the fabric at the front.

Yunho's precum soaks the fabric and makes it semi-translucent. And when Changmin bites down hard on his cheek as well as squeezes the tip of his cock, it becomes too much for the fabric to handle, the precum cuts through and wets Changmin's hand. He smears it around Yunho's right nipple just because he can. Yunho keens kitten noises and wiggle his ass into Changmin's face more.

Yunho's hole is now loose enough for Changmin's tongue and two fingers to roam inside together, he uses them to massage the inner wall, while looking for the prostate. When he finds it, he pushes it down with so much force Yunho collapses with a loud moan and buck his hip hoping to get more friction. 

'Changmin ah-' forming coherent sentences is getting harder by the second, 'please, please..'

'Please what? Hyung.' Changmin sounds so composed it's unfair. 'You need to tell me what you want.'

'Min ah-' Yunho's eyes are red and watery as he turns to look Changmin in the eye, 'want Min's dick. Please!'

Changmin smiles but doesn't grant his wish immediately, instead he goes back in and licks from behind Yunho's balls up to the hole and sucks, hard. Making Yunho arch his back and cry, revealing the beautiful lines of his neck muscles. 

Yunho yelps when he's suddenly pulled up and back to sit in Changmin's lap, ass cheeks hugging his erection. Changmin bites down on his neck in a way that promises to leave a mark for days, and squeezes both of his nipples so hard tears form in his eyes.

'Minnie that hurts!' is all Yunho can get out before Changmin lifts his butt up and shoves his dick inside. The feeling causes both of them to moan.

Yunho get back onto his hands and knees so Changmin can fuck into him harder and faster kneeling from behind. His meat jiggles with every thrust Changmin makes even though there is no excess fat there but smooth and silky skin, which is all red from the previous groping. Changmin simply cannot get enough of this sight. He doesn't have a favourite fruit but he also doesn't mind it being peach, considering its resemblance to Yunho's fully played with butt. 'Or maybe not so fully played with yet,' he thinks to himself, and starts toying with the flesh again.

'Changdol, please, please-' Yunho doesn't know exactly what he's begging for, not when the burn on his butt cheeks from Changmin's kneading and squeezing is so nice. It syncs so well with the heat from Changminnie's dick stretching his hole open, and the friction it's creating inside him. 

'Min-ah' his sound all crooked by now, 'please, please fuck me harder, ah-' He gets up and turns to kiss Changmin before falling back down to brace himself. 'Please fucking break me!'

So Changmin does. 

He rips apart the jock strap to let Yunho's dick bounce freely with each thrust. Then he slaps Yunho's ass cheek with a loud thud, at the same time he slams home.

The effect sends Yunho crying and cumming and shaking and seeing stars. 

He collapses with only his butt sticking up because Changmin is still fucking into it, who lets him fuck his hand through the orgasm while admiring the red handprint on Yunho's right ass cheek.

The second time Changmin cums he shoots it all into Yunho's now very used hole. It squeezes the very last drop of cum out of him before it's owner completely gives and falls onto his stomach. Changmin flops down beside him with a sated grin and ruffles Yunho's hair. 

'Your ass really is the best, hyung.'

The response is too muffled and quiet to make out.

\---


End file.
